Psycho Love
by Queens-of-dahkness
Summary: Gaia is suffering from a human illness and Drake really doesn't know what to do... She doesn't even want to eat and is shivering and coughing all the time. But why does he care that much? Is it just because he wants to kill the children in PB? DrakexGaia (DRAIA) Including a Pack Leader thinking he's sexy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story in English, so I know the spellings and grammar may suck! :) And ofcourse I don't own Gone...**

Drake sat behind a rock and stared at the coyotes. Pack Leader tried to keep the others quiet, but it didn't work. They were really nervous and whined all the time. They constantly looked around, although they didn't see Drake. Pack Leader growled and gasped.

A younger coyote walked closely near the rock. Drake smirked. When the coyote passed him, he suddenly hit him with his whip. The coyote whined and tried to escape, but it didn't work…

But the other coyotes already noticed him.

"You there!" Pack Leader growled. "Whip hand not killing coyotes. Darkness not killing coyotes."

Drake stood up. "The Darkness is ill. She… He… needs food. And there's no other food. You guys are very big, fat animals."

"Pack Leader not fat. Pack Leader skinny and beautiful."

"Whatever." Drake rolled his eyes and pinched his whip. The young coyote whined one more time, but suddenly slackened. The coyotes started to whine harder and a few began to run.

"Pack stay!" Pack Leader growled. "Not running. Fighting like brave dogs."

The coyotes didn't listen.

Drake grinned. "I'm not sure if this is enough. Any volunteers?"

"You volunteer." Pack Leader growled and gasped to an older coyote, but it shaked his head.

"You volunteer!" Pack Leader repeated. "Or Whiphand will kill Pack Leader. Or cubs. Far worse. You not important, Stupid One."

"Kill Pack Leader," the other coyote growled.

Ah, seems like the other coyotes can speak too, Drake thought.

"No! Not kill Pack Leader! Kill him!" Pack Leader growled.

"Kill Pack Leader!"

"Kill stupid one!"

"Kill Pack Leader!"

"Kill Stupid One!"

Meanwhile, Drake was killing another old, weak coyote, but Pack Leader didn't notice. Drake grinned and took both death coyotes with him. Then he turned towards Pack Leader and the coyote called Stupid One by Pack Leader.

"You guys really should get a little smarter," Drake said.

Finally, he had their attention.

"You see? Now he killed another one. Because of Pack Leader," Stupid One growled.

Pack Leader gasped at him. "Not important. Pack Leader more important. Pack Leader best, smarted, sexiest coyote in whole world."

"Pack Leader just a stupid dog," Stupid One rebounded.

The two dogs started to fight again and Drake rolled his eyes.

They didn't even notice he was leaving.

"Master?"  
Gaia didn't answer. She lay at the ground between a few rocks and didn't move. She shivered.

Drake sat next to her and putted both death coyotes at the ground.

"Master, I brought food," he said.

By hearing the word 'food' Gaia looked up. She stared at the coyotes and tried to say something, but she bursted into coughing.

It didn't sound good, Drake thought.

"I've had to kill a few coyotes for it, but let's be honest, those were just stupid dogs," Drake said. "Pack Leader thinks he's the most sexy coyote in the world. I guess they should be a little smarter."

Gaia sat up a little and took the coyote in front of her. Ze stared at it but didn't eat.

She had been ill for a few days now and it really didn't seem good. Just a human illness, but she had gotten really weak. How were they gonna kill the children in PB now?

"Master, you have to eat," Drake said carefully.

"I don't have to do anything." Her voice sounded weak. She frowned. "I don't feel good."

"I know."  
"What if Sam and Caine find me? They will kill me…"

No, not again…. Drake tried to hide his contempt. She looked like a girl. And he hated girls.

"Maybe you should try to sleep," he said."

Gaia nodded and lay down again. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep because of the pain.

Drake watched her shivering and coughing for about an half hour. But he constantly felt her pain through his mind.

He couldn't take it anymore. Silently he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I don't know what's going on, Whiphand," she said. "I can't die this way. I'm the gaiaphage."

"I know." Drake hesistated but carefully took his whiphand around her. She was still shivering and now he shuddered too, because of the weird feeling that came to him. "It's a human illness. But you won't die. It will be over in a few days. You just need some warmth." He sat closer to her. "Does it feel better now?"

Gaia nodded and smiled weakly. She leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. Drake froze for a moment, but then relaxed.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Drake watched her and carefully stroke her hair, confused about his emotions.

"Whiphand?" She said weakly.

"What's it, master?" Drake asked.

"If I've killed all of the people, maybe I'll let you alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Actually this was gonna be a One-Shot, but because of the positive replies I decided to make another chapter :) Maybe more chapters are coming :) Sorry for my bad English/grammar, I know it's not really good haha, I'm from the Netherlands**

Sam and Caine both didn't say much when they were on their walk to find Gaia. They didn't want to do this together, but they had to. They had to save the world from Gaia, that evil monster child.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you looked around better instead of constantly worrying about Astrid," Caine muttered.

Sam tried not to show how annoyed he felt. Caine was right, he was constantly worrying about Astrid.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if Diana and you didn't create that monster baby. I mean, everyone knows that you have to use condoms during sex. Didn't you guys have condoms at that Island?"

Caine scowled. "At least, Diana and I had sex. Did you and that ice queen Astrid ever do it, Sammy?" Caine smirked.

"Yes, we did! Multiple times. We still do it. Almost every night."

"Diana and I did it multiple times at a day!"

Sam gritted his teeth and told himself not to continue this stupid discussion.

Caine smirked, so Sam feld like he had to reply.

"Sometimes Astrid and I did it multiple times at a hour!"

"You know, Diana and I were having non-stop sex once, for more than fourteen hours."

Suddenly Sam stopped walking.

"What's it, bro? You can't stand the fact Diana and I have had more sex than…"

"Caine, seriously, stop being immature and look!" Sam pointed at some fire behind some trees a few meters ago.

"I'm not immat…" Caine frowned. "You're right. Fire."

"Do you think Gaia's there?" Sam softened his voice a little and continued walking.

Caine shrugged. "Possibly… I mean, I'm sure she's there. Normal children aren't smart enough to know how to make fire. That's something she has in common with me." He sighed. "Unfortunately she doesn't have a lot of things in common with me. But that's probably just because she's a devil child."

"You mean, she's as stupid as you by making a fire, so that everyone can find out where she is," Sam smirked.

Caine glared and raised his hand, but took it down quickly. "Shut up, bro."

They hide behind the rocks and Sam carefully looked along one of the rocks.

Gaia was asleep. She didn't seem really well and she leaned close to Drake. Drake carefully stroke her hair and looked at her with a weird mixture of feelings. Sam frowned. Drake almost seemed to care about her. But that was impossible. It was probably just because she ordered him to keep her warm.

"What do you see, bro?" Caine said impatiently.

Sam faced him. "The gaiaphage is asleep and Drake doesn't seem to notice us. This is our change."

"Right now?" Caine looked along the rocks and pointed his hands at his daughter.

Sam nodded and pointed his hands at Gaia too. "I count to three. You throw Drake away, I kill the gaiaphage. And when I'm done with her… I will kill Drake," he said bitterly. "Something I've looking forward to for ages. One.. Two…"

"So you're gonna do all the fun stuff? Great," Caine muttered.

"Three!" Sam fired.

Everything happened at the same time. Drake saw them a moment before Sam started to fire, his eyes widened and he started to carry Gaia away, but it was too late. Caine threw him against a rock. Gaia jumped up and moved away with Brianna's superspeed.

Sam didn't have the time to think, because Gaia stood suddenly behind him and slammed his head at the rocks with Jack's superstrength.

"Nice try, uncle," she said mockingly. "But you can't kill the gaiaphage."

Sam tried to stay conscious, but all he saw was blood. His own blood, he realized. Through a red haze, he saw Drake laying unconscious at the rocks after Caine throwing him against the rocks multiple times.

Gaia raised a hand at Caine. Sam tried to say something, to warn Caine, but he couldn't make any sound.

Caine glared at Drake and raised his hands to throw him against the rock really hard, but at the same moment Gaia made him feel incredible pain.

He screamed, held his head and begged her to stop, but she didn't. The pain went on. Gaia watched smiling and Drake slowly opened his eyes. When he saw what was going on, he started to grin.

Sam watched full of horror. He could move his hands a little… Gaia and Drake were both completely focused at Caine, so they didn't notice anything… Sam raised his hands at her back and fired.

At the last moment, she stepped sideways so that it only hit her arm. She screamed in pain and anger and turned around. She lifted Sam up with Caine's power and threw him against a rock.

The last thing he saw was Caine, laying at the ground sobbing. Drake runned towards Gaia, who tried to heal herself. Then Sam passed out.

"Why did you have to go unconscious?! Please don't tell me you're completely worthless…"

Sam woke up hearing Gaia's irritated voice and he looked around. It took a few moments before he remembered what happened.

His hands were bouded behind his back and wrapped into tinfoil. Drake and Gaia sat a few meters ago. Gaia was healing her wound.

"It was a really short fight! Listen, I couldn't have seen them coming, okay?"  
Gaia rolled her eyes. "That's completely rubbish, I asked you to stay awake and warn me, it was almost impossible not to hear them! You don't even need to sleep!"

Drake mumbled something and looked at the ground angrily.

Caine… Where was Caine? Sam looked around until he saw him. Caine's hands were bouded together as well. He seemed to be conscious, but he looked at the ground.

Drake noticed them, grinned evilly and slowly walked towards them. He shook his head.

"Poor guys. The two mighty brothers together? Both are completely defeated? How dissapointing."

Gaia, who had almost healed her wound, smirked and walked over. "I think we should punish them."

"Please… no…" Caine whispered.

Drake laughed and whipped his back. Caine screamed in pain and Drake and Gaia laughed.

Sam couldn't watch any longer. "Please, leave him alone! Take me instead! Leave him! It was my idea?"

Drake bursted out laughing and looked at him. Sam forced himself not to look away.

"Really, Sam? You'd rather have yourself hurt instead of him? Why?" Gaia asked curiously.

"They call it love," Sam growled. "Something you or Drake would ever understand."  
"Love? What's love?"

"A foolish human emotion," Drake said immediatly and he glared at Sam. "It's just a weakness."

Sam felt Gaia looking through his mind, searching for information. "Have you ever felt love, Whiphand?"

Drake shook his head in disgust. "I'm not quite human. Can I whip him, master?"  
"I need his power. So don't you dare to kill him," she scowled.

Drake nodded. "So… As long as I don't kill him, I can do whatever I want?"

Gaia folded her arms. "Go ahead."

Drake smirked evilly and raised his whip. Sam closed his eyes in awaiting of the terrible pain…


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you feel, master?" Drake asked.

It was in the evening. Drake felt really happy. Whipping Sam was one of the most funny things to do in life, but whipping Caine while Sam had to watch… That was actually way more fun. Drake smirked and looked at the brothers.

Both lay there, completely defeated and broken, welts of his whip everywhere. Fantastic.

Gaia walked over and sat down next to him, after healing Sam a little – he was so badly injured she was affraid he could die.

"Better," she answered. "The illness is getting over I guess. At least, I feel better than yesterday. But it makes this body weaker. Using my powers makes me feel more tired than usually." She sighed.

Drake wished she stopped complaining. She sounded like… a girl. And he hated girls. Did he hate her too? He had no idea. For some reason he felt so confused since she had a human body…

Gaia leaned her head at his shoulder and interrupted his thoughts. Drake froze and looked at her. He didn't like her being so close to him. He stared at Sam and Caine, but they didn't seem to notice anything.

"When are we gonna attack PB?" he asked.

"Soon. As soon as this body is completely healthy again." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"What are we gonna do with them?" Drake pointed at Sam and Caine.

"They aren't dangerous. I think I'm just gonna leave them here… Oh, wait, I've got a better idea." She smirked evilly. "I'm gonna take them with me when I attack PB and I'm gonna make them fight with me. Astrid and Diana would be so shocked…"

Drake smiled. Her evilness was something he liked about her.

Gaia pulled herself closer to him for more warmth. "People don't really have good ears. They can't hear us talking from over there."

"Maybe they're just too… busy with suffering," Drake smirked. He looked over at the brothers and tried to ignore his confusing feelings.

Gaia felt asleep soon. Drake stared at her for a really long time.

Until, without any warning, his head rolled off his shoulders.

Brianna threw her hands in the air and cheered. To be honest, she was really shocked when she saw Caine and Sam, laying there completely broken and injured badly. Astrid told her emphatically not. To. Go. Looking. After. Sam. And. Caine. But hey, she was the Breeze, she was gone before Gaia could do anything against her! She just wanted to look if the brothers were save. And they clearly needed her help.

Gaia immediatly jumped up and looked around confused and scared. "Whip Hand?!"

"Your little psychopath can't help you anymore, bitch!" Brianna shouted, running over to Caine and Sam and starting to entie them. She kicked them both against their heads really fast, frustrated. "Come on! Stop sleeping! Go! Go! Go!" She took out her machette and turned around.

Gaia glared at her and stared to fire. Brianna ran away, screaming and laughing.

"You can't ever get me, bitch! Never! Never! Do you dare to face the Breeze?! Ha!"

Gaia threw her against a rock and she almost passed out, but she managed to jump up and point her gun at Gaia. She shoot multiple times, but Gaia dodged effortlessly.

"Die, bitch! Die, die!" Brianna yelled. "Come on boys, get up!"

Gaia fired again and Brianna screamed when it hit her arm.

Sam tried to ignore his pain and stumbled up. He pointed his hands at Gaia's head and fired, but she was already gone. Sam shook at Caine's shoulder. "Bro, get up! Now!"

Meanwhile, Drake had already got his head back at his shoulder and he pointed a gun at Caine.

"Breeze! Run!" Sam yelled. Caine stumbled up and pointed his hands at his daughter.

"No! I'll run later!" Brianna tried to ignore the pain and pointed her gun at Gaia.

"No, this is our chance to end it…" Caine glared and tried to threw Gaia against a rock, but Drake shot his arm.

"No, we can't win, not this time! Run, everyone!" Sam yelled. He started to run and took Caine with him.

Brianna shot Gaia in her leg and ran away, taking both of the brothers with her.

Gaia fell at the ground and fired Caine in his arm. But she didn't go after them.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reads, comments and favourites this story! I had never expected so many people would like it! :) Actually I don't really know how to continue right now, idk I feel like it starts to get a little too predictable or something. But I'll update if I know :)**


End file.
